


Dear Pen-Pal

by bazerella



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella
Summary: Simon and Baz are assigned as pen-pals for a class assignment.Obviously they fall in love.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 134
Kudos: 224





	1. Dear Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read We Contain Multitudes which is a beautifully amazing book and thought "ok but Simon and Baz as penpals...." and thus this was created. 
> 
> I'm mega American so soccer=football, and sophomore in high school is equivalent to Simon being about 16 years old, Baz is older so he's 18 :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Dear Snow, 

I don’t want to do this, but I need to stay top of the class so I’ll indulge Miss. Petty with her pointless pen-pal assignment. Your name, Simon Snow, sounds like something out of a children’s book so I’ve opted to address you by your last name. Coincidentally, it’s snowing out right now. 

I have mixed feelings about snow. On one hand it’s nice to look at; when it’s 2:00am and you peek out the window and everything is just...still. On the other hand, it’s incredibly inconvenient to walk through and I hate the cold. 

Miss. Petty wants us to form a bond with our pen-pals but I don’t know what kind of bond she’s expecting me to make with a high school sophomore. I’m going to be graduating this June and honestly I have more important things to worry about like college applications and letters of recommendation. Though I suppose if I actually try on this assignment, Miss. Petty could write me a letter… 

Anyway, class is over so I’ll leave this in the mailbox for you to open. I believe your class will be meeting last period. 

I’d say I look forward to hearing from you, Snow, but I won’t and I don’t like to lie. 

From, 

Basilton Pitch 


	2. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is not down with The Mage in this AU

Dear Baz, 

May I call you Baz? I’ve heard people around school call you Baz so I assume you’re okay with it. I don’t mean to be weird but I do know who you are. I know you played on the soccer team, I’ve gone to several games with my friend Penny. You probably know Penny. Penelope Bunce. She’s in my year but she takes a lot of advanced classes so I’m sure you’ve crossed paths with her before. I know it may not be my place but why did you stop playing soccer? You were clearly the best on the team. This past fall season wasn’t the same without you. 

Miss. Petty is my favorite teacher so I can’t agree with you on thinking that her assignments are pointless. There has to be a reason, or deeper meaning behind the handwritten letters. We just have to figure it out. 

I’m pretty sure you meant it to be insulting about my name sounding like it comes from a children’s book but I did not take it that way. Main characters in children’s books are often heroic and I’d like to think of myself as the hero of someone's story. 

I for one like the snow and not just because we share the name. I get hot really easily so I think opening a window during the cold months of January is one of the best feelings. 

Since you don’t know who I am I thought it’d be best if I told you a little about myself: I enjoy soccer but I don’t play it obviously, I like to read but not stuffy novels, I like comics and stories about adventure, I like baking, and my adopted father is the principal of this school. 

...I was trying to ease you into the last one so let me know if it worked. Yes, Principal Mage is my dad. I wanted to get that out there so I could say this: I’m not a snitch. You don’t have to worry about what you say to me. A lot of kids at school tend to either stay away from me or try and suck up to me because of who my dad is but the truth is that I don’t really consider him to be my father. I don’t know what a father is supposed to be like but I know it’s nothing like him. 

I tend to ramble so I apologize in advance for how long my letters will probably be. Unlike you I do look forward to hearing from you. 

Until then, 

Simon Oliver Snow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters belong to Rainbow Rowell :)


	3. Dear Snow

Dear Snow, 

Simon _Oliver_ Snow? You just get more and more fake as time goes on. Unbelievable. 

I do know your friend. Bunce is in my advanced statistics class and she is annoying beyond belief. I mean that in a genuine way. She keeps me on my toes. One mishap and she’ll be top of that class and I can’t let that happen. 

Your attempt to make the blow of Mage being your father almost worked. I was slightly interested at the soccer point, I yawned at the comics, and I rolled my eyes at the baking. And then my attention snapped back at Mage being your dad. 

I’ll assuage your fears and tell you this: I don’t give a damn about Mage. I won’t try and rile you up by telling you my real thoughts and feelings about him, but I’m sure you can guess. He’s the one who took my mother’s position and let me tell you there are in fact hard feelings there. 

You see, my mother was the most important person in my life. And all this school had left of her is a dusty portrait in a hallway no one goes down. It’s hard being at this school, that my mother helped build up, when it seems as though there is an insane effort to erase her from everyone’s memories. It’s very hard to be here sometimes, Snow. Very hard. 

From,

Basilton Pitch

P.S. I used to see you at the soccer games. You sat in the front row with a blonde haired girl and you would scream at the top of your lungs any time our team made a goal. 


	4. Dear Baz

Dear Baz, 

I’m surprised you were able to remember that or pick me out of a crowd. I don’t think of myself as being quite memorable so it means a lot that you could. Not that you asked but the blonde haired girl in question is Agatha Wellbelove. I’m sure you’ve heard of her. I believe your families run in the same fancy circles. We used to date. It didn’t work out. 

I don’t have a mother so I can’t say that I understand your feelings about losing your own but I can’t imagine it’s easy. I could always ask my dad if he could move your mother’s portrait. I know the hallway you’re talking about and yeah, no one goes down there. Maybe it can be placed in the main entrance. That’d be nice wouldn’t it? 

I assume at one point I did have a mother though I don’t remember her. Principal Mage adopted me with a woman I know. There is one single photo of the three of us from when I was an infant. The woman has golden hair and blue eyes and she’s the prettiest person I’ve ever seen. Principal Mage says that one day she just left. Just totally up and left. I don’t know if that’s true. There had to be a reason right? Anyway, what was your mother like? If you’re not comfortable talking about that then it’s okay. 

You won’t get this letter until Monday morning so I hope you have a good weekend. Miss. Petty posted a bunch of different sign offs to letters. I guess she was tired of seeing all the “from’s”. I’m going to choose the one that calls out to me the most. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow 


	5. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday January 13th- 1st period

Dear Snow, 

Happy Monday. What a useless sentiment. Tell me, what exactly are so happy about Monday’s? They’re the start of a whole new week of bullshit and nothing more. 

I find it comical that you think you are not memorable when you seem to go out of your way to be as noticed as possible. I admit I didn’t put the name to the face when I had first been assigned to be your pen pal but now it’s like all these moments in time are coming back to me that I didn’t notice before. I remember you at the games, I remember last year you used to wait outside of a history class I shared with Bunce and you would let her wrap her arm in your and walk down the halls to lunch. 

I’m familiar with Wellbelove, yes. I’m not as impressed as everyone else is. 

What was my mother like, you ask? Snow, there is not enough paper or words in the universe to describe my mother. She was a brave and beautiful and fierce woman whom I miss with every fiber of my being. Did you know that there is a theory that all humans are made up of star stuff? It’s not actually called star “stuff” but the basic idea is that one day the world was created from the stars in the galaxy, and each human has trace elements of the same material that makes the stars. I imagine my mother has reverted to her natural form. Something in the stars. 

I suppose I will end this letter with something other than “From”. I believe Miss. Petty’s insistence on using a different sign off is a personal attack on myself. 

Regards, 

Basilton Pitch 


	6. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday January 14th- 1st period

Dear Snow, 

It appears you were not in school yesterday. After I realized there was not a letter waiting for me in the mailbox, I was worried (only for a second though) that I may have overstepped when speaking about my mother. It is one thing to have known a mother and remember her, but it is quite another to have never known at all. 

I asked Bunce in statistics where you were and after a lengthy conversation (This is time I will never get back) about why it was any of my business, the cat was out of the bag about Miss. Petty’s assignment. Apparently you did not tell her you had been paired with me. I apologize if you had wanted to keep it a secret. She said you were probably just not feeling well. She said you are prone to random stomach bugs and other illnesses that keep you out of school. 

You did not miss much yesterday. As I said in my last letter, which I know you’ve yet to read, Monday’s are just the start of some more bullshit. I find that when bullshit occurs, it’s usually on Mondays. Never heard of a bad Thursday have you? No. Just Monday’s. 

I’m unsure if you are in school today but if so, I do hope your Tuesday has been better than your Monday. 

I’m testing out a new sign off. Tell me what you think. 

Cheers, 

Basilton Pitch 


	7. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday January 14th- Last period

Dear Baz, 

I definitely am a bigger fan of Cheers than I am of Regards. 

Yes, I was not feeling well yesterday. I had a headache. But I was thrilled to have received two letters from you today. 

Saying all Monday’s are bullshit is generalizing don’t you think? Instead of thinking of it as the start of some new bullshit, you might find it more appealing to think of it as the start of something new. The start of a new week to set new goals and new ambitions. 

Since my week technically has started on Tuesday because I missed yesterday, my goals for the week are as follows: finish my math homework  _ before _ it is due on Friday, apologize to Penny for not telling her about this assignment (I’m not mad that you told her. This wasn’t supposed to be a secret. It just slipped my mind, really.), find something interesting to tell you about. 

I never knew that theory about star stuff. I’d like to offer you something equally as interesting. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow 

P.S. Principal Mage was not too fond of the idea of moving your mother’s portrait. I tend to involve myself where I’m not needed or wanted so I’m sorry if I got your hopes up. 


	8. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday January 17th- 1st period

Dear Snow, 

I appreciate you even attempting to ask your father about my mother’s portrait. I don’t think that was you involving yourself where you don’t belong. I think that was you just trying to do something nice. For someone you’ve never even met in person. You’re quite the hero, aren’t you? 

You are annoyingly positive sometimes, Snow. I don’t know how you do it. There is a lot wrong with this world and yet here you are trying to make the most of it. 

Headache remedy secret: Taking a really hot shower can ease the pain of a headache. For the future, if you get another headache. I have younger siblings so getting headaches is not foreign to me. 

On the bright side my father and stepmother will be taking the little gremlins away for the weekend. I was invited to go with them but I told them I had too much homework to do. I don’t really. I'm quite ahead on all my work. Sometimes socializing takes so much effort, you know? My family is big on large gatherings and having to impress. I’m sure you’re familiar with the types of events I’m talking about from when you were with Wellbelove. Events like those give me such a headache. I feel as though I should use school as an excuse to get myself out of as many social events as possible until I no longer have the luxury of doing so. 

Have a good weekend, Snow. 

Cheers, 

Basilton Pitch 


	9. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday January 17th- Last period.

Dear Baz, 

I did not think the first time we met in person would have gone like that. I would like to formally apologize for my awkwardness and general self. 

To recap the most embarrassing moment of my life: Penny and I were on our way out of the lunchroom and headed toward study hall. I was talking, a lot, as I do. So I didn’t realize when I walked into something. Not something. Someone. But also not someone. You. 

Penny gave a brief “Basilton,” in acknowledgement. And I just stood there. Staring and not saying anything. You raised an eyebrow at me, but yeah, no, I still didn’t say anything. 

I recognize that you will not get this letter until Monday morning but I just want to clarify that I can actually speak, okay? I literally cannot stop talking sometimes. It was nothing personal against you, I just was not expecting our first meeting to be like that. I just wasn’t expecting to see you in person at that specific moment in time. 

I did not realize you were that tall. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow


	10. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday January 20th- Last period

Dear Baz, 

Miss. Petty told us your class had a test this morning which is why we don’t have any letters in the mailbox. Which means you did not get a chance to respond to my last letter. Which I suppose is okay. 

I have been doing some research and I have found my something interesting for you: 

There was this philosopher, Plato, who had this theory that two people were made as one body (he specifies men and women but it's 2020 so) and then they were separated by the gods. He called them soulmates. Your soulmate is whoever you were originally attached to at the beginning of time. 

I don’t know if I believe in soulmates. For a long time I thought Agatha was it for me (May I ask why you only refer to people by their last names?), but I know realistically that’s not likely. I mean, we’re only 16. What are your thoughts on soulmates? 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow 


	11. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, January 24th - First period

Dear Snow, 

Meet me at the north parking lot after school today. You’ll know what car is mine. 

Cheers, 

Basilton Pitch 


	12. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, January 24th - Last period

Dear Baz, 

You will get this after it happens, but I hope our second meeting went better than the first. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow


	13. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday January 25th

Dear Baz, 

It is 1:00am and you just dropped me off at my house. I need to recount our time together because I’m not entirely sure I didn’t dream it all up. 

After Miss. Petty’s class I put all my stuff in my locker and raced to the North parking lot. I usually take the bus with Penny so I actually didn’t know where the North parking lot was. I didn’t even know we had more than one parking lot to be completely honest. You were right. I knew exactly what car was yours and not just because you were leaning against it. Which, I’m going to say it again, smoking on school grounds is definitely not allowed. When I said that to you in person you just laughed and put it out with your shoe. Then you opened the passenger side door for me. No one has ever opened a door for me so that was the reason I just stood there for a second too long. 

Should I have gotten in the car of someone who I never actually spoke to in person? Probably not, but I feel like me and you are far from strangers. I admit I was a bit afraid that we would not have much to say to each other in person. You know how sometimes you get so used to texting a person that when you try to hold a conversation in person it’s awkward? I thought that was going to be us, but you didn’t let the silence last. 

You pulled out of the parking lot and as soon as we hit the main road you looked over at me and said, “Okay, so soulmates.” 

I won’t rewrite everything you said because I mean, you said it so you probably remember. What I will say is this: You, Basilton Pitch, have a way with words. Words don’t come easily for me. I ramble and I exaggerate. But you? Every word you say has a meaning. You know exactly what words to put together to create something beautiful. I believe in soulmates now thanks to you. 

I’ve heard rumors about you, Baz. He’s mean. He’s cold. Only cares about himself. Does it bother you how wrong people are? Your height was not the only thing I didn’t expect from you. I already knew you were incredibly smart but I had no idea how deep that went. You seem to have information about everything. I could listen to you talk for hours. I mean, I did listen to you talk for hours. I was a bit intimidated when you brought me to that clearing in the forest, but sitting on the hood of your car and just talking with you was one of the most peaceful moments I’ve ever experienced. Thank you for sharing that with me. 

I’m glad this pen pal assignment has made us friends. 

Monday morning I’m going to sneak into Miss. Petty’s class to make sure you get this letter as soon as possible. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow


	14. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 27th- 1st period

Dear Snow, 

I guess I can make the assumption that you enjoyed our second meeting more than the first? (Though I hate assuming. You know what they say. Ass. You. Me. All that). 

I’m glad you enjoyed the forest. Not many people know about that spot which is why I believe it is one of the best places in town. It offers a peaceful environment where one can simply exist and think without the added societal pressures. Speaking of societal pressures, this weekend, my family is hosting some sort of gala for something that I should definitely know the name of. That means that I’ll probably be a little scarce this week, as I’m going to be busy trying to get everything I have due done so I can focus on not lighting myself on fire before this dreadful event. 

I know you’ve gone to events like these before, but I’m curious about your opinion of them from an outsider’s point of view. Am I selfish for hating them? You look at me and you think I have it all. A family, money, an education. The only odd part is a dead mother but hey the college boards will eat that up. These events are a drag but I know that there are people who long for lives like mine. It makes me feel as though I cannot have a bad day or feel anything but happy. 

But enough of that. 

I hope you’re having an absolute Simon Oliver Snow Monday. (This is my new term for a Monday that is not awful, because you seem to be the only one immune to sucky Monday’s). 

Though you will never get me to admit this out loud, I too am grateful for Miss. Petty’s assignment. I’m glad that we have become an unlikely pair of friends through this assignment. In the spirit of friendship, I’m going to disclose something to you; I’m gay. It’s not a secret, I’m completely out and proud. My friends and family are supportive, it’s just not something I run around saying. I figured I should tell you after you casually mentioned on the hood of my car that one of the many (your words, not mine) reasons you and Wellbelove did not work out was because you both were staring at other boys more than you were staring at each other. 

Class is over now, but surprisingly enough, I look forward to hearing back from you. 

Cheers, 

Baz 


	15. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday January 27th, 2020- Last period

Dear Baz, 

I don’t think you are selfish for not wanting to attend those events. I think a lot of times parents want what they think is best for their kids and they think that comes in the form of doing what they think is “best”. It just so happens that galas and events are not what’s “best” for you. I found that I typically felt very lonely at those kinds of events when I went with Agatha. People would talk to me, but it was like they weren’t listening. They had already made a judgement about me before I spoke, so they didn’t care as to what I had to say. It was a lot of small talk that I didn’t really like. 

That was my experience with Agatha. I have a feeling though, that if I were to attend one of these galas with you, it would be a very different experience. 

Thank you for telling me about your sexuality, but you didn’t need to. Just because we are friends doesn’t mean you owe me all your secrets. 

Since we are friends, though, I do want to ask you a question. Again, you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to but I am curious. Why did you quit soccer? I know you had been on the team since your first year in high school, and it just seems odd that you would quit your last year. 

I hope you have been having a Simon Oliver Snow Monday. (I appreciate the term, thank you) 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow 


	16. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday January 28th, 2020- First period

Dear Snow, 

I know it’s not the answer you want, but there really was no “reason” why I quit playing. Freshman year it was something I did with my friends, Dev and Niall, and it was fun. It was fun sophomore year and junior year and I’m not stupid. I was good. I know I was good. But senior year comes and that’s when people want to recruit, when people want you to have a plan. I didn’t have a plan and it would be stupid of me to pass offers up to play for some university if I didn’t have an alternative. I knew I didn’t want my academic options to be based on where I got to play but I didn’t have a plan so instead I just stopped. I couldn’t get offered a scholarship deal for soccer if I didn’t play right? 

Looking back now, I do regret it. Or maybe I don’t regret it, but it was definitely hard to watch all my friends have their senior night and miss out on that interaction. If I could go back, maybe I would be stronger and just admit that I didn’t want to play after high school but I can’t go back so that’s really it. 

There’s no deeper story than I quite literally panicked about my future and decided to get rid of one of my options. 

Does that ruin my reputation of having my shit together? 

I have to agree with you Snow, I feel as though these gala’s would be very different if I had your company. 

Is that something you’d be interested in? If I invited you to my family’s gala this weekend, would you come? 

Cheers, 

Baz 


	17. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday January 28th, 2020 - Last period

Dear Baz, 

If you invited me to your parents gala I would say yes. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow 

P.S: Don’t think I didn’t notice you end your letters with Baz instead of Basilton Pitch now. 


	18. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, February 3rd, 2020- Last Period

Dear Baz, 

Why does it seem like every time we have something important to talk about you have a test in Miss. Petty’s class and are unable to write to me? 

Your family’s house was gorgeous. It was the most fun I’ve ever had at a gala, and it was all thanks to you. Listening to your commentary about the stuffy adults in the room and sneaking some of your parents wine made it even more enjoyable. I think I could have fun with you even if we were just watching paint dry. You have this way about you, Baz. You just make everything so much easier. 

I was very impressed with your family library too. I’ve never seen that many books in my life. I don’t really go to libraries that often though. I’ll bet you’ve read almost everything in that library. I bet I’d enjoy a book more if you were reading it to me. 

Baz, I want to make a confession to you. But I’m afraid that if I do it’ll ruin our friendship. I’m usually bad at picking up signals but I feel like I’m getting this one right. Or maybe I just hope I’m right and it’s clouding my judgement. 

Tell me if I’m crazy. Do you feel it too? 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow 


	19. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday February 4th, 2020- 1st period

Dear Snow,

Thank you for coming to my family’s gala. You made it one hundred times more enjoyable. 

You are not crazy. My life has been surprisingly more optimistic ever since we’ve begun talking. 

I feel it too. 

Cheers, 

Baz 


	20. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday February 4th, 2020- Last period

Dear Baz, 

Here is my confession: The whole time we were at your parents gala, all I wanted was to lift up on my toes and kiss you. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow 


	21. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday February 7 2020- first period

Dear Snow, 

I offer you a confession of my own. 

I wanted to kiss you too. 

Meet me by my car after school today? 

Cheers, 

Baz 


	22. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday February 10th- 1st period

Dear Snow, 

I’m going to pull a you and recount our weekend together because it was the best weekend I’ve had in a very long time and you are the best person I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know in a very long time. 

You didn’t even reply to my letter on Friday. You just showed up to my car, all golden with one of your hands secured on the strap of your backpack. You seemed sort of nervous. Were you nervous? 

I was finishing a cigarette. (The north parking lot is technically off campus so I wasn’t smoking on school grounds.) 

“Hi.” You had said. You had your bottom lip in between your teeth and I wanted to pull it out with my own. 

“Get in the car, Snow.” I held the door open for you, because I am ever the gentleman. 

I took you back to the forest because I feel like that’s kind of our spot now you know? It was where we first hung out so it seemed fitting. 

We sat on the hood of my car and you pulled out a pack of chocolate chip cookies to split. We sat and ate for I don’t even know how long. 

We had talked about kissing in our previous letters but there was no sense of pressure or urgency for us to do that. I don’t know about you but that calmed my nerves. 

When we were done with the food, I tried to be suave and place my hand on yours but you had beaten me to it. You placed your hand on mine and Snow, I swear I was ignited. It was as though every nerve in my body lit up at your touch. You make me feel things I’ve never felt for anyone before. 

Your bottom lip was in between your teeth again. And this time I went in for it. 

If I thought I was ignited by your touch, I was not prepared for your kiss. 

Kissing you set my nerves aflame. Kissing you is something I never want to stop doing. 

And we didn’t stop did we? We kissed all Friday night. We kissed in my bedroom all Saturday. We kissed all Sunday until I reluctantly had to get you back home. 

Come home with me after school, Simon Snow. Let me kiss you some more. 

Cheers, 

Baz 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!


	23. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday February 10th, 2020- Last period

Dear Baz, 

Was I nervous? Of course I was nervous. You’re you and well, have you met you? Let me explain to you what you seem like from an outsider point of view. (Note this may be biased because I’m sort of obsessed with you but it’s the truth) 

You're insanely handsome. You look like you belong in an art gallery with a sign that says “do not touch”. Though, I am so glad that I got to touch and that you want me to keep touching. You’re tall, but you don’t loom. You take up exactly as much space as you need. You’re so smart. You know so much and you don’t explain things in a way that make me feel stupid. You have this calming presence about you. Sometimes everything feels like it’s too much, and then I talk to you and it all gets quiet. When you’re around I don’t have to think about anything else but you. I wish I could feel like that all the time. 

I like that we have a spot. I like that you want to kiss me and that you want to keep kissing me. I like you. 

You can take me home any day you want. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow


	24. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday February 11th, 2020- 1st period

Dear Snow,

You better plan on giving me that sweater back. I said you can borrow it, not claim it as your own. Yes, I saw you this morning leaving the cafeteria with a scone (sour cherry?) wearing that sweater you just absolutely needed last nightbecause it was oh so cold in my bedroom.

I tried explaining that there were other (much more preferable in my opinion) ways to warm you up. And you agreed…but also said you would be taking that sweater one way or another.

There’s a holiday this Friday. I’m not sure if you’ve heard of it but it’s this Hallmark nonsense called Valentine’s Day. Now I know that we’ve only talked and kissed, and we haven’t labeled our outings…but it would be a privilege to be able to take you out this Friday. On a real date, not on the top of my car in the middle of a forest. (Though we would end up there at the end. It is our spot after all.)

Don’t feel pressured to say yes. If you say no we can still do what we’re doing. It changes nothing.

But I’m also sort of obsessed with you, and I want to show you off.

Cheers,

Baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	25. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday February 11th, 2020- last period

Dear Baz,

Sorry, but once a sweater is in my possession it never leaves. Looks like you’ll have to get used to me wearing your sweater until the end of time.

You’re right in that no, we have no labeled…this. But I’m not going into anyone else’s car and making out with them in their creepy family mansion. So.

It’s no one else but you. I want to be the only one you’re seeing and you to be the only one I’m seeing.

And I would love nothing more than to go out with you on Valentine’s Day. Hallmark nonsense? Just for that I’m going to get you one of those giant stuffed bears and make you walk around with it at school on Friday. I’m going to send you one of those ridiculous singing telegraphs that the choir students sell every year. I’m going to have dozens of roses sent to all your classes. Hallmark nonsense?? It’s romantic!

I’m going to romance the hell out of you, Basilton.

Yours Truly,

Simon Oliver Snow

PS. No one has ever sent me chocolates. Like one of those giant hearts? That are filled with chocolate? Just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to spoil anything but we're about to head into the angst zone soon sorry :(


	26. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday February 14th, 2020- 1st period

Dear Snow,

You? A sweater thief? Who would’ve guessed. Fine. Fine. Take my sweater if you must.

I am also not seeing anyone else. You’re the only one. I wish we met earlier Snow. You would have made my time here better.

I’ll indulge the Hallmark nonsense that is Valentine’s Day just this once. Just for you. I admit, it is pretty hard to not get into the holiday spirit when I know that I have you, and that I know you’ll come to my car after school. It’s hard to not get into the holiday spirit when I think about your golden hair and your too blue eyes and my hands on you. It’s hard to not get into the holiday spirit when I think of your lips on mine. It’s hard to not get into the holiday spirit when I think about all the places on your body I want to put my own lips.

It’s hard to not get into the holiday spirit, and think about love, when I have you.

Happy Valentine’s Day Simon.

Cheers,

Baz

PS. You’ll get your chocolate tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love love.


	27. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday, February 15, 2020- 12:34am

Dear Baz,

I’m so sorry. I don’t even know when you’re going to get this letter. I won’t be in school on Monday now.

I just want to say I had the best night with you. The best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had. It was everything I could have dreamed of and more.

I’m sorry it ended like that. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think he’d be home, he’s usually away all weekend. I didn’t think. I should’ve known better. I never think.

I never think. Why did I think I could have this? I’m sorry, Baz, I’m so sorry.


	28. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday February 15th, 2020 - 4:15pm

Dear Baz,

I slept all day. I’ve had some time to think, and ice my face.

That was a bad joke, I’m sorry.

I saw your car on the other side of the road. I can imagine how badly you wanted to come in. To check on me. I’m thankful you didn’t.

Baz, I don’t know what you’re thinking. But you can’t tell anyone. You called me a hero once. But I saw you last night, Baz. You were about to leap right into hero mode to save me. I need you not to tell anyone about what happened.

Please, Baz, I have it all handled, I just didn’t think he was going to be home at that time.

I have it handled. Don’t get involved.

Can we just pretend it never happened? I want to meet you at your car after school and sit in the forest with you and kiss you until I can’t feel my lips.

Can we pretend? Will you let me pretend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me pls
> 
> tags have been edited to reflect new chapters


	29. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday February 17th, 2020- 1st period

Dear Snow,

I didn’t see you this morning with Bunce so I guess that means you’re not in school today.

Figures. Principal Mage can’t let you out of the house with a nasty bruise like that on your face. So clearly made by another fist. His fist.

When you usually stay home from school is this why? He hits you and makes you stay home so he won’t get caught?

It took everything in me, Snow, to not hit him back. I wanted to help you, to protect you. You do something.

But you won’t let me help you will? You’re going to let him get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this arc is going to be like very small and we'll get back to happy love letters


	30. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday February 18th, 2020- 1st period

Dear Snow,

You haven’t read my last letter yet. But I wanted to apologize. Talk about victim blaming.

I was letting my anger get the best of me. I don’t understand how anyone would ever want to hurt you.

You are everything good in this world, Simon Snow.

All I want is to wrap you up and keep you away from everything bad. I want to help you. I want nothing more than to help you.

Let me help you.

I promise, it’ll be on your terms. You call the shots and I’ll respect whatever it is you want. But let me help. Don’t handle it on your own.


	31. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday February 18th, 2020- Last period

Dear Baz,

I don’t know how to do this any other way than on my own. I’ve always been on my own.

I’m scared for what happens if I let you help me. I’m scared for what people will think about me when they find out the truth.

I don’t want to live my whole life walking on egg shells and getting used as a method of releasing anger. But it’s the only way I’ve ever lived.

People already think I get special treatment for being Mage’s son, I don’t want them to look at me with pity and feel sorry for me.

I want your help but I don’t know how to accept it. I don’t know how to let you help me, Baz.

I’m going to come to your car after this class. I don’t know what I’m expecting but I know I need to see you. I hate that our Valentine’s Day was ruined. Is it bad that that’s my main concern? I wanted to kiss you under the stars and take you home. Instead I got ripped out of your arms and a bruise on my right cheek.

I want a redo. I want another Valentine’s Day. Can we have a redo?

Yours,

Simon Oliver Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst is practically over at this point ok i promise


	32. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday February 19th, 2020- 1st period

Dear Snow,

You are the strongest person I know. What you did this morning was insanely brave and I am going to be here for you in anyway you want.

I know it wasn’t easy. But telling Miss. Petty about what was going on was the right thing to do. I know you’re afraid for what the other students will think or say but I won’t let them. I won’t let them hurt you. Bunce won’t let them hurt you.

You have people who care about you and want you to be happy and safe.

Miss. Petty won’t let him near you again and neither will I.

You’re the hero of this story, Snow. You are selfless and brave and kind beyond believe and I want you to know that I’m here for you.

I know you’ll be sitting in Miss. Petty’s office all day. I can see your leg bouncing up and down right now from my seat in her class. All I want to do is go to you. I’m going to hand this letter directly to you when the bell rings at the end of this class.

It’s just an excuse to be close to you.

I mean it though, Snow. You are incredibly brave and you did the right thing. Seeing you break down in my car last night pulled at a part of my heart that I didn’t know was still capable of feeling. If I could stop anything bad from ever happening to you, I would. I know I can’t stop all the bad, but I promise that I’ll always be there for you. A shoulder to lean on, or arms to support you. Whatever you need or want.

It will get better.

Cheers,

Baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baz loves simon pass it on


	33. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday February 19th, 2020

Dear Baz, 

I just read your letter. Miss. Petty is allowing me to stay in her office all day while she sorts through all the more difficult stuff. Police statements and all that. Do the other students know what’s happening? Actually don’t tell me. Honestly I just want to move past this. I don’t really know what this is going to mean for me. I mean, I don’t have any other family. I told Miss. Petty that no matter what I want to make sure I can stay here. I’ve found a home in Penelope and Agatha and in you and I don’t want to lose that. 

I want to thank you, Baz. I couldn’t have done this without you. You were the first person who made me feel like I deserved more than what I was given. 

My writing does not begin to really show how much our relationship means to me. I’m going to get better at writing so you can look back at these and remember in vivid detail. 

Let’s reminisce. Do you remember the weekend of our first kiss? It was a Friday night, but we ended up hanging out all weekend. I think it was Saturday at this point. It was maybe 3:00am on Saturday and we pulled up to your house. Or mansion, should I say. I’ll never get used to that. We krept up to your room. You pushed me into your room first and I was in awe. Your room is huge, first of all. But what really had me shook was your bed. What does an 18 year old boy need with a king size bed? At that point in my life, I had never been in another person's bed. Not even Agatha. We were a pretty PG couple, now that I think about it. 

But anyway, I think you sensed my nerves because you put a hand on my back and had me go toward the couch in your room instead of the bed. I never said so but I was grateful. I probably would’ve stood stuck staring at your bed if you didn’t move me. When we got to your couch we didn’t immediately start kissing again. Instead you set up your TV and we played Mario Kart. (I stand my ground on the fact that I didn’t let you win that one round. I just happened to let go of the A button because I was too busy staring at you.) 

After about 8 rounds, we finally stopped. You moved closer to me and then your hand was holding my face. I’m still not sure what color your eyes are. They’re like a smoky blue-grey that I haven’t quite figured out yet. I think I could make it my life's work trying to map out every shade of color in your eyes if you’d let me. 

I have another confession for you. But I’m afraid it’s too soon. Everything I feel with you is all-consuming. You’ve called me a hero before, but I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. You are my hero, Basilton Pitch. You are selfless and kind and lovely in every way. 

Thank you, for being you. 

Yours, 

Simon Oliver Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssssst. simon loves baz pass it on


	34. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday February 28th, 2020- 1st period

Dear Snow,

It’s been a while. I wanted to give you some space and have room to settle with everything that’s been going on.

How are you holding up? It’s been a while since we’ve been able to talk. I know you’ve been dealing with a lot, and I know I’ve been there…but we haven’t exactly been alone.

I don’t blame Miss. Petty or Bunce for not wanting you out of your site. If I had it my way I would move you into my room and never let you out.

How is Miss. Petty’s house? There’s a rumor around school that she’s obsessed with goats. You are quite literally the only person who can prove whether or not this is true.

I have a confession, Snow. I’m worried.

I’m worried now that you’ve pressed charges against your dad and they’ve removed him as principal that you’ll resent me for pushing you to do this. I don’t want to be blunt but you don’t exactly have a home anymore or parents and it’s sort of my fault. You need to know how scared I was. I saw him hit you and I just…I wanted to protect you. My life has improved significantly since you and I know I’m being selfish but I don’t want to lose you. So if there is any resentment or anger I want to talk about it.

I’m not sure where to go from here. Do we go out on dates and pretend that when the night ends you’ll be going back to a house you have no connection with? Do we talk about what happened? I don’t know what happens next now that everything has “settled”. I don’t know what we are.

All I know is that I want you for however long I can.

Cheers,

Baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while online classes suck and its finals week next week :(


	35. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, February 28th, 2020- Last period

Dear Baz,

You and Penny and Miss. Petty are my home. I did not lose my home. I gained a better one.

Baz, I am okay. My dad can’t come near me anymore, Penny’s mom is going to replace him as principal, I’m living with Miss. Petty for now with her ten goats on a farm (this is my confirming the rumor), and I have you.

My story is one of the luckier ones. There are a lot of kids who go through way worse than I did. That’s where I’m putting my energy now. I don’t want to talk about my story anymore, I want to work to help others who have similar stories and I want to do it with you by my side.

I hold no anger or resentment toward you. You helped me be brave.

We are okay.

I’m coming to you car after school today and I’m going to kiss you senseless. There is nothing you can do to stop me.

Yours,

Simon Oliver Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated but im thinking of baz and simon and how if they had to deal with the quarantine how long both of their hair would get???? and them practicing different hairstyles like simons curly hair in a messy bun but baz flawlessly braiding his own hair ??? sorry im done ok


	36. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday March 5th, Last Period

Dear Baz, 

I am so incredibly mad at you. Your birthday was over a week ago and you didn’t tell me! You should’ve told me it was your birthday. I don’t even remember if I saw you that day? I didn’t get you anything. 

You know how I found out? I was in the boys bathroom and I overheard your friends come in and start talking about why you didn’t go all out on your birthday this year because apparently “Baz’s birthday is usually the bash of the year”. 

!!!! 

What the hell, Baz? 

You normally have a fucking rager apparently for your birthday every year and then this year you didn’t? Please do not say it was because of me. 

I think you should have your party. I think it would be fun. I think it would be the perfect opportunity for us to just let loose a little bit. Forget about what’s happened the past few weeks and just get back to living life to the fullest. 

Also, I’m getting you a birthday present. I don’t know what it’s going to be yet, I’m horrible at buying presents but you’re getting one. You are going to get a horrible Simon Oliver Snow birthday present and much like last Friday when I had you pressed up against your car, there is nothing you can do about it. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow 


	37. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday March 6th, 2020- First period

Snow, 

I’m going to have to talk to Dev and Niall about spreading my business around in the boys bathroom. 

Yes, my birthday was February 24th. I didn’t not have my usual party  _ because _ of you necessarily. You were going through a lot and I wanted to be there for you. I knew you wouldn’t have let me be there for you if you knew it was my birthday. 

To be honest those parties were really just a way to feel less alone. It’s hard to feel lonely when you have a hundred people in your house yelling happy birthday at you every other minute. I didn’t feel like I needed that this year now that I have you. 

Maybe instead of a party we can meet halfway. Invite only. Something small. You can invite Bunce and Wellbelove, and I’ll tell Dev and Niall. I think I’d rather have it more intimate this year. 

What do you say? 

Cheers, 

Baz


	38. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday March 9th- First Period

Dear Snow, 

What a weekend. Thank you for my birthday party, Snow. It was hands down the best birthday I’ve gotten to celebrate. 

Shall I take you through the best moments? 

It started on Friday when you cornered me by my car and said, “I can’t really drive but I have a surprise for you so I’ll need your car keys”. 

Truly, Snow, I thought you were insane. But I must be more insane because I handed you my keys and let you drive my pride and joy while I was blindfolded. It was worth it though. When did you even have time to set all that up? I never asked, I was too enamored. You took us to our spot in the middle of the forest but it was different. There were balloons and fairy lights and a picnic blanket all set up. I couldn’t believe it. You got all my favorites and I don’t remember telling you any of them. I suspect a sneaky side mission that includes Dev and Niall. 

We stayed out there all night, looking at the stars, and kissing. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again, you are made up of some serious star stuff, Snow. You are something magical. 

When the night was over I dropped you off at Miss. Petty’s and you told me that when I woke up the birthday celebration would continue. 

And continue it did. I was woken up to party horns going off and being tackled in my own bed by not only you, but Dev, Niall, and Bunce. Wellbelove is the only one of you lot with any decency. She kindly stood off to the side and said “happy belated birthday” in a reasonable indoor voice. 

We went to an indoor ice skating rink and it was exactly as much of a disaster as I suspected it would be. I had the time of my life. 

We all went out for curry after and it was delicious. Bunce is surprisingly good company. I knew she was smart but I only knew about her classroom smarts. Is it weird that it made me insanely happy that Dev and Niall got along with your friends? I mean we knew Wellbelove because of our families but we never really got to know her. It’s always been the three of us sticking together so it’s nice to know that we’re capable of expanding our social circle. 

The best part of this birthday weekend extravaganza was Sunday. You, me, my bed, and your gift. You made me a mixtape. We layed in bed together all day with no other sound than the music coming out the CD. I’m surprised I even had a way to listen to it but I loved it. 

This was not a horrible Simon Snow gift. This was one of the most thoughtful gifts I’ve ever received. 

You’re full of magic Simon Snow. And every day since we met I’m so very grateful you decided to share it with me. 

Cheers, 

Baz 


	39. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday March 9th, 2020- Last period

Dear Baz, 

Did you know that the dictionary defines magic as “ the use of means (such as charms or spells) believed to have supernatural power over natural forces”. That’s sort of lame right? Like I think that magic is so much bigger than that. 

I think it’s magic when the seasons change from winter to spring, and flowers grow and come back to life. 

I think it’s magic when babies laugh, or when you kiss someone for the first time and you feel your heart trying to jump out of your chest. When you say I love you for the first time. When a cat falls asleep on your lap. The smell of freshly made scones. When the sun rises and the bird wake up. I think that’s all magic and it can’t be described by that definition. 

When I was younger I used to pretend I was a magician. I would take a stick from outside and pretend it was my wand and I would cast spells. The spells would be common phrases, like **_april showers_** would bring flowers back to life or **_doe, a deer_** could make a deer come to you. What spells would you cast? 

But back to my first point, how do you really describe magic? I think it’s just a feeling. It’s not something that’s tangible, it’s what you feel inside. 

For example: I feel magic when I’m with you. I feel magic buzzing through my entire body when you hold me, when you touch me, when you kiss me. 

If I’m some sort of magical then I think it’s only realistic to believe that you are too. 

Yours Truly, 

Simon Oliver Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its about TIME i brought magic into this


	40. Dear Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, March 13th, 2020- First period

Dear Snow, 

I admit, your version of magic has me intrigued. Theoretically if magic existed and you had to use spells that were common phrases, the magic’s power would be dependent on how often the phrase was used. I imagine that then the phrases would have to be adjusted depending on where in the world you are. 

For example, **_bugger off!_** , is a phrase that would work in London or anywhere in the U.K, but in America you would have to adjust it to **_buzz off!_** You could use the phrase **_on love’s light wings_** but you would have to either understand the Great Vowel Shift of the sixteenth century or be stupidly in love. 

Then there’s also the idea about common phrases that come from popular culture. So someone could use the phrase “yeet” as a magic spell but it would be a super unstable phrase because the phrase is only popular for a short amount of time. 

I think I’d be a good mage in your world of magic. 

Today is Friday the 13th. Do you believe in superstitions? Don’t walk under a ladder, black cats are evil, bad luck comes in threes, knocking on wood, broken mirrors, wishing on wishbones, no umbrellas inside. Any of those making you feel something? 

I think we should test these superstitions today. We should adopt a black cat, run under a ladder and then punch a mirror to break it. What do you say, Snow? Let’s be as Friday the 13th as we can possibly be after school today. 

Cheers, 

Baz 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can just imagine Baz doing all these superstitious activities because Simon and Penny are superstitious as fuck and lowkey he is too but he enjoys Simon and Penny freaking out.
> 
> *baz walks into simon and pennys apartment holding the tiniest, cutest black kitten* *cue screaming*


	41. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, March 13th, 2020- Last period

Dear Baz, 

You wouldn’t be a good mage in my world of magic, Baz. You’d be the perfect mage. I could just picture it now. You’d be insufferably good at everything; casting spells, pronunciations. The whole thing. You’d show me up in my own magic world. I’d secretly love it, but you wouldn’t notice at first. 

Superstitions are not something I ever really thought about but now that you mentioned them how can I not? 

The black cat one makes me sad. How can one species of cat be neglected because people think they’re bad luck? I think we should adopt every black cat and have our own black cat farm. Ladders I can understand. I mean why would you want to walk under a ladder in the first place? It seems dangerous regardless of superstition. 

I’m not overly fond of putting ourselves into superstitious situations, but it is Friday the 13th, and I’ll have you so how back could it be? While we’re at it why don’t we go ghost hunting or avenge an angry spirit? Could be fun yeah? 

What is your stance on alternate universes? How many Simon and Baz’s do you think are doing the same thing that we’re doing? Falling in love across dimensions? Have I ever said that to you Baz? I’m falling in love with you. You won’t read this until Monday, and by that point I’ll have already said this in person to you. 

Is it superstitious to tell a person that you love them on Friday the 13th? I feel like that might be something you’d be into. 

I’ll see you soon. 

Love, 

Simon Oliver Snow

P.S. If you don’t react well to me telling you I love you I’m going to have to break into Miss. Petty’s classroom to steal this letter before you can read it and that’s a lot of work. So maybe if you could just love me back? That’d be great thanks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been forever :( i dont have this fic prewritten so i kind of just write when i remember to. if anyone has any suggestions for topics that you wanna see the boys talk about let me know! the alternate universe one comes from Skam


	42. Dear Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday March 16th, 2020- 1st period

Dear Simon, 

I love you. 

I love how you thought telling me you loved me on Friday the 13th would be something I’d be into. (It was). I love how your eyes go a little wide every time I lean in to kiss you, as though you can’t believe it’s happening. (I can’t believe it’s happening either). I love how when you’re passionate about something you can talk for hours about it. (You always apologize for rambling but I think it’s one of your best qualities). 

I love how you came out of the school on Friday holding a poorly made paper mache black cat, handed it to me and said, “I don’t want to get arrested stealing all the black cats in the neighborhood, so I made this in art class so we can cross off one superstition without ending up in the back of a cop car.” (The cat is sitting on my nightstand. In case you were wondering). 

I love how after we went to Home Depot to run under a ladder we sat in my car and I asked you, “Do you feel any bad luck settling in?” and you said, “I don’t think I could ever be unlucky when I’m with you.” (I feel the same way). 

I love how when we were sitting in the forest (not on the top of my car as usual because I finally put a blanket in my trunk) you brought up alternate universes. I obviously hadn’t read your letter yet so I didn’t know where this conversation was heading. 

You asked me if I believed in alternate universes. I said I did. 

“What do you think alternate universe number three Baz and Simon are doing?” you asked. 

I wanted to say that I think that Baz number three is head over heels for Simon number three much like Baz number one is for Simon number one. (We’re number one. In real time. In case you were wondering). 

I didn’t say that though. I thought maybe it was too soon. Now I’m kind of annoyed I didn’t say that and you were the first one to say I love you. I’m very competitive. Instead I just said. “Baz number three is wondering why Simon number three is so messy and getting crumbs all over the place.” 

You had just dropped a sour cherry scone all over your shirt so you rolled your eyes and said, “Sounds like us. Not alternate universe three.” 

“I think that everyone is a lot more similar to their alternate universe counterparts than they think,” I said. 

You got quiet after that. Like you were thinking something over. I know now that you were building up the courage to tell me you loved me, but at the moment I had thought maybe I said too much. Like you had read my mind and knew I was hopelessly in love with you. (I also know now that I was all that hopeless but still). 

“Well,” you said. “If that’s the case, then I guess every version of me must be in love with you.” 

Before I could speak you started talking again. “Because I am. I love you, Baz. I know we’re young and you’re graduating at the end of the year and I’ll still be here for two more years but that’s the future. That’s what future Simon and Baz can figure out. Here, right now, I love you.” 

“It would be super cool if you loved me too,” You quickly added on. 

I do. How could I not? 

I said it about a million times that night, and another a million times during the rest of the weekend but just in case you forgot, I love you. 

I am completely and without a doubt in love with you, Simon Snow. 

Love, 

Baz 

PS. I love you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	43. Dear Baz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday March 16th, 2020- Last period

Dear Baz, 

Did you just address a letter to me as “Dear Simon”????? Wow. You must really love me. So embarrassing. I’m just kidding. If anything is embarrassing it’s how much  _ I _ love you. It’s good to know that you also have our conversations so permanently embedded in your head that you can recite them word for word in a letter two days later. 

You did forget to mention something in your letter that would have been nice to know, though. Miss. Petty just announced that our pen-pal assignments will conclude at the end of this week. She said that for the rest of this week we’ll be using time in class to write up a final essay about what we’ve learned from this experience. 

I think for my class she’s expecting something along the lines of how nice it was to talk to someone older and any words of wisdom that were exchanged over letter. Maybe some advice on how to get out of gym class senior year. (If you know the secret to that please let me know ASAP). 

I don’t know how to condense our relationship into a single essay. What am I supposed to say? That at first my pen-pal seemed to hate everything about me but then we ended up falling in love? I mean I guess I could actually just say that. I don’t know. I’ll come up with something. I’m really interested to know what you end up writing. 

Tell me, Baz, what have you learned from me? What did you gain from this experience? More importantly, what happens after this assignment is done? I feel like these letters are part of our story, and honestly I really like writing to you. It was something to look forward to. Maybe I’ll just have to write you secret notes and then slide them into your jacket pockets when you least expect it. 

I am going to miss having dedicated write-to-Baz times in my day. 

In your first letter to me you said that you wouldn’t lie, and you would not be looking forward to hearing from me. What are you looking forward to now? 

You’re going to make fun of me for being a sap but I’m going to say this anyway. I think it was fate that we were assigned to each other. I think that we were meant to be in each other's lives. Me? You? Us? For sure sign that magic is real. 

Anyway, I’m sad this project is over, but you won’t get away from me that easily Basilton Pitch. You’re going to be stuck with me until the day you graduate and even after that if I have my way. 

You have changed me in more ways than you know. I don’t want to be that person, but I told you so. At the very beginning I told you this assignment wouldn’t be pointless. There was a reason. We just had to figure it out. 

I’ve figured it out. 

Love, 

Simon Oliver Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're heading toward the end friends. 
> 
> i didn't want to drag this out and i felt around here was a good place to stop. 
> 
> But who knows...Baz is going to graduate and go to college. How else is he going to keep in contact with Simon but by love letters? *potential sequel alert*


	44. Reflections

**Pen-Pal Reflection**

**By: Tyrannus Basiliton Grimm-Pitch**

I’ve always done my work with the intention that it was necessary so that I could move forward. Good grades lead to getting into a good college which leads to a good life. A content life where I was successful and my father would be proud of me. When I was given this assignment, I first treated it very similarly to how I treated my other assignments. I did it because I had to and I wanted a good grade. I would go the extra mile for all assignments because everything needed to be perfect. 

I expected it to be dull. I expected to get paired with some mindless student who asked me dumb questions about where I was planning on going to school, which extracurriculars looked good on applications, how to get out of gym class as a senior. The last one I was asked but honestly it’s a valid question. Gym class is horrid. 

One of the first conversations I had with my pen-pal was about what the point of this assignment was. He was adamant on that there was in fact a reason. I wondered if you purposely assigned us together. Someone so cynical with someone so full of hope. We made an odd pair. We also made a perfect pair. 

Through this experience I gained more than just a good grade. I gained a friend and that’s more than I’ve ever gotten from any assignment. It doesn’t even feel right to call this an assignment any more. 

So, what did I learn from this? I’ll keep it simple. I learned about magic. I learned about hope. I learned about bravery. I learned about love. 

  
  


~

**Pen-Pal Reflection**

**By: Simon Snow**

I always wanted to be a hero. I wanted to save the day and rescue my one true love from a dragon or something else mythical. I never expected that one day I would need to be saved. 

That’s a hard thing for me to admit. That I needed help to get out of a bad situation. I thought that I could handle it myself and it turns out I couldn’t. I thought it would make me weak, letting people know what was happening behind closed doors. 

Through this pen-pal experience I met someone that taught me that there is bravery in asking for help. That I don’t have to do everything alone. 

I’ve never been a good writer. This reflection won’t be long, it won’t be deep. What did I learn from this? I learned about magic, and trust, and most importantly, I learned about love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and for the support you've given me!!! there may be a sequel in the future who knows! <3 i hope you've enjoyed this story.


End file.
